


Take my Breathe away

by SweetFunny73



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Feelings Realization, Grim Reapers, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFunny73/pseuds/SweetFunny73
Summary: Junho was so used in his job, he's been doing it for about a 100 years but why can't he do it now. There lay a dead body in front of him but he can't dare to put a finger in the poor boy's soul and end it's misery. Junho knows the huge consequence ahead if a reaper declines to it's duty but he knew deep inside, deep inside his dead soul he knew this light should not be doused, it's not his time, yet.Junho knew he'd be punished, but he never knew it would be this severe, him to be brought back to life only to correct his mistakes- to extinguish the light that was supposedly gone.But what if he grew fond of that light before he can put it off.Will it be duty, or love towards the light, towards Minhee.-ok too cheesy i know
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kang Minhee, Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Body in the pavement

Black, black is death, like what he is and what he faces each and almost every hour of his immortal life. Black is shadow, is present but meant to go unnoticed by all vibrant eyes. Black is fear, all those who still beat are not yet ready to face the black that will took after the light fades out.

Black, Junho stood in the wet pavement wearing black as rain drips making puddles in the cemented way. A cab is in front of him, flipped and fuming thick black smoke that spreads intoxicating the air.

The sight is not new to him, he had been through worse. He had already seen car crumpled in the ways you can't even imagine and more gore, but as if he'd care, he is there for only one duty, judging is not it. Taking the life of the poor person who got involved in the accident was his job and lead it to the upper ones for further trials, in short they are the first pace onwards afterlife.

He stared blankly in to the cab, the fire was still burning visibly bright from the driver's core keeping a radiant glow despite of his face stained with wound and is hanging in a very uncomfortable position only held by his seatbelt that prevent him from meeting the ground. Junho moved his gaze away knowing he is not the one who he came for, it's the passenger.

A light in the backseat was so small and not before a minute it instantly faded. The grim reaper stood waiting for the soul to come out so he can guide it and get the job done, however nothing came out from the wrecked car.

A frown formed in Junho's face. Maybe it's just a little late, he shrugged yet a few more minutes and is still greeted by nothing. The grim reaper heard the ambulance closing. Being tired from waiting and before anything else could happen he decided to escort the soul personally out of it's body.

Crouching down, Junho opened the messily scraped car door and there revealed a black haired guy with pale white skin, smooth but is stained with scrapes and blood. He looked like a gorgeous sleeping prince, but is apparently not just asleep anymore. There's a huge wound on his forehead causing for a lot of blood to escape, his lips is parted due to lost of consciousness, his eyes is faint and, so lifeless(probably), it's about close just barely open. His hands made it's way but immidiately halted midway, for a moment Cha Junho doesn't know what struck him but he can't lay a hand on the dead guy and escort it's soul out so he can just finish his job. He is certain he is made of hollow but he felt something, something inside him twisted.

What is happening?

He halted, and he doesn't know why.

Why can't I get myself to lay a finger on you?

His lips tucked into a thin line in utter confusion.

A kid with a tulip...

A kid in a yellow cap...

A kid crying...

Images surfaced out from the back of his head, he is clueless on where he got those but he knew there is something- he felt it, and he never felt anything since he became a grim reaper, almost a 100 years of immortality.

An ambulance and a police car stopped beside the catastrophe. Rescuers came rushing pulling out the bodies from the flipped car.

Junho was already a few feet away from the mess, quietly observing the situation. His face remained stoic but deep inside he recognised the feeling of stupefied.

Plus the guy is much taller than he expected.

"The driver is still alive, immidiate treatment!" Junho heard one of the rescuer's shout. He turned his back about to walk away yet stopped in his track as soon as he heard another noise.

"There's still another one in the back!" the rescuer shouted. "- a student" it followed.

The grim reaper then continued his stride careful to not make a splash from the built puddle by the rain.

"Stat! This student is still breathing!"

Cha Junho continued walking away from the scene, seemingly unaffected.

Yet as the Grim reaper continue to walk away, slowly the edge of his lips curved, it is faint, unconscious, and no emotions vivid at all, but nevertheless a smile.

He muttered

"What have you done Cha Junho..."


	2. What have i done

Junho stood alone after he just finished his 8th soul for the morning. It was an old man who suffered cardiac arrest in his sleep. The old guy died smiling with no regrets so Junho was fine, he doesn't need to comfort the soul and explain the way of life anymore, how death is fair and it will all come to us, some are just early and some are just happen on their most unfortunate moments.

"Grim reaper, Seoul, 456, Cha Junho, I am here to escort you, the leader calls for your presence," A guy in black uttered appeared from nowhere standing a few feet behind Junho. If people could see them they would instantly point out that this two guys are the same kind or in the same job( cause of the shady look, prolly would be suspected as syndicates). Both sophisticated in style impassive face, and both are embedded with a heavy atmosphere despite of their angelic faces.

"Yohan hyung, is there any problem?" Retorted Junho who's now facing Yohan.

"Apparently there is...Junho what have you done."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"It is a miracle that he is still alive"

Minhee can't barely hear what is happening, his eyes is too heavy along with his chest. Every move is a pain, every inch of his body stings and his head is pounding like a crazy hammer.

What happened...

I remember...

I am on my way to school...

Then it all blacked out...

After, I saw a guy, wait was he upside down, or was I?

Where am I?

Can't manage to keep his consciousness Minhee's mind again collapsed.

Minhee's mom is crying as the doctor talk to her about her son's state, on how he won't be release for now, and is still need to run a few more test especially in his head and needs to be stabilized first before he can be discharged.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was a blatant foolishness for Junho to think that what he did could just simply be disregarded, he knew it won't be but he still did it, why? What he did was pure insanity, it would cause an imbalance to the flow of life, and the punishment, Junho sighed not wanting to think about it.

Opening the door, another guy in black greeted him, wearing a top hat, he looked like in mid thirties but is probably around age 5000 above, those people who committed a massive crime before their death is punished to serve and face the different faces of death for the atonement of their sins.

"Head Grim reaper, Wang Yeo," Junho bowed respectfully.

"Cha Junho of Seoul grim reaper 456, you know why are you here," The two reaper stared eye to eye. Both wears a dead expression but beneath the mask Junho who is even a hollow felt the pressure. He can't deny anything, he knew that they already knew so there's no more point in word dancing.

"I'm certain, I don't know what came up to me head reaper," Junho almost sounded apologetic but his flat voice ain't helping together with his face.

"You know reapers were never meant to do that, we only aim to escort their soul so it won't get lost. What you did was beyond our duty and is forbidden, it is illegal in terms of the cycle of life!"

Junho even if he is a grim reaper and is 24/7 apathetic guy he still socialize with co reapers,especially to his Yohan hyung, talking about their days on how it went, also sending reports to the upper hand, and not to mention when he needs to comfort and talk to his assigned souls however this is the first the he heard someone raised a voice in his face, directly. It was very foreign to him, he couldn't care less but he felt weird.

He is not so sure to himself, but is this fear, he asked deeply.

So we still do have emotions.

Remained silent Junho tightened his clutched palm. Reapers doesn't fidget nor twiddle their thumbs- that would be out of image. No matter how compose Junho right now he doesn't know what exactly to do. It was his fault in the first place, if he just only tugged the soul out of the body none of this could've happened, right now he should be doing his job peacefully to help repent in his sins. But even in his mind, still he can't.

"I'm so sorry to put you in this, but you should learn your lesson, I hope this punishment will guide you to learn from your mistakes." With a deep sigh the grim reaper then patted Junho's arm. As soon as the hand landed something began to stir in the young reaper's body.

He felt a sudden warm rush inside his body running from every inch flowing, occupying from his head to toe awakening senses he never had, he never felt before, his skin tingled for the first time feeling the rush of the cold air touching his skin. An air escaped from both his nose and mouth caught him off guard, and what made him tremble in his position was the sound of the thumping in his chest- a beating heart.

He held a hand in his chest feeling it thoroughly. Am I alive?

"Life is fragile, they come and go. And if what you think that life is beautiful then you're wrong, with a beating heart you'll learn death is more preferable than breathing. Humans just don't notice it yet cause they grasp on worldly things, but you, you'll know both sides and you'll learn more. But once you correct your mistake, your duty awaits you and your long desired afterlife. You're a good guy Junho it won't be long anymore till you repent, think this through," Wang Yeo uttered then after a blink of an eye the head grim reaper faded into thin air leaving the baffled Junho alone.

"Junho," a faint voice with a hint of worry snapped Junho from his overly puzzled mind.

Junho slowly looked over his left glancing at the person standing and uttered under his newly acquired breath, "what have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda fast but eh i wanna go straight to the point


	3. Asleep

Minhee POV

Finally finishing my shift at the Subway ( the famous burger stop) I slowly pack all my belongings, it's already ten thirty at night and my shift just ended thirty minutes ago however typical Jihoon my coworker, always late for his shift. I placed my notebooks in my bag which I always use to sneak for review whenever our store is not packed with customers, i also brought a few burgers (yes we can get some for free) just in case my stomach calls for something to munch at midnight.

"Yah Jihoon, I'm gonna go now!" I bid farewell as I closed the door behind me. I saw him waving his hands from the inside before instantly focusing on the newly arrived customer. He works for the rest of the night shift so his customers aren't as loaded as mine but combatting with boss level drowsiness is the real deal for him.

It's been a month since I had been released from the hospital, I have been the sizzling topic since then. I couldn't blame them cause even I can't believed my miraculous survival. As far as I heard about the doctor is that I should've died from the excessive bleeding caused by the wound in my head and the crack in my skull, and the concussion was worse to count. I lost a lot of pages in my memories temporarily which caused me a lot of inconvenience, and the most dreadful part in the last month was the, DIAPERS - I'm so not wearing those, ever again.

I had been well, well not really, I still have missing puzzle pieces in my brain that needs to be fill to complete the whole picture. I can't recall some just current memories including much in the day of the incident.

But -

There was this guy, in black, his eyes seems to pierce thru my soul, yet so lifeless.

"Gosh, I'm so weird," I face palmed myself again to wake up from my deep thoughts, I should not be thinking nor dreaming about a guy, that's pure weird. I was thinking so hard that I didn't even realize that I had finally arrived. Our door is settled just beside the main road where my mom's eatery/ our house stood. Streetlights were the only illumination aside from the natural gleam the full moon brings, the lights are dimmed after being there for like a century with no maintenances, I wonder when will they give time to this poor street.

The keys tingled in my grasp as I opened our small metal green gate, it's almost the size of a normal door, rusts were also visible but still look fine to me, aside from we don't really have much money, we just agreed on if it still closes and open then it's still perfectly well.

The gate gave a low creak as i slowly push it afraid to disturb anyone, and i my ears rang on something, not so sure but I heard a sound, it was a low groan. Weird. The night is dark and the streets looks much like a ghost town now, empty and with a piece of stray bag dramatically flying, the end flows on an alleyway with no more street lights getting swallowed by the abyss of darkness. It looks pretty dramatic like in movies.

I gulped, my mind must've been playing tricks with me.

Another groan followed and that is enough to make me snap,I grabbed the closest weapon I had, my umbrella. This is just for self defense I am not afraid of ghosts- I'm certainly not.

I looked side to side hearing deep breathes, it's like in the exact spot here where I stood yet cannot be seen. Not a single figure of a person is visible- well it's pretty dark, it could explain.

Please don't be a ghost.

My grasp tightened around the stretched portable umbrella. The breathes are still there almost sounding like a muffled soft groans. It's very audible due to the silence of the night. Finally assuring where the voice is coming from I glanced below-

"AHHHHH!" I felt my heart leaped making me dropped my umbrella to the ground but i managed instantly composed myself.

There's a guy sitting in the ground, his body is leaning on the wall and by the looks of it he is soaring in dreamland.

I picked my umbrella - just in case. I crouched down to meet his level and yeah he is asleep, the sounds were also coming from him, that's a relief. He looked like he just got his first sleep after a century, poor guy. He is in a black fancy tux and his face is so radiant, even with the poor lights he is vividly good looking, not to be rude but this guy can't be someone homeless nor stray with such looks, it just doesn't do the math.

The moon then out of the blue drop a ray of light beaming on the guy's face like a spotlight highlighting a beautiful scene on a drama. His well fomed pointed nose, long lashes, and fair skin unraveled, he looks utterly extraordinary under the moonlight that I stared struck dumb. I can't admit but I'm truly am stunned.

Just stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language hehehe im open for critisism and comments :)


	4. Cha Junho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Minhee finally cross path with Cha Junho in a scene under the moon light.

Under the placid moonlight the raven haired boy crouched pooled with anxiousness beside a peaceful sleeping boy. The moons surface proudly gleam displaying it's full body in the sky.

Beneath the unknown, Fate smiled staring at the two with a huge grin not leaving on his cheeks and uttered, "Now the real games begin."

_______________

Using his umbrella Minhee poked the latter in the belly hoping for it to wake up while also keeping his guard still.

Are you the tax collector? Are we not paying our taxes anymore?. Minhee knowing his mom it could be possible, she's a strong willed women and he knows he can boldly defy a tax collector.

Or are you waiting for our shop to open?

Are you drunk and unconsciously dropped here?

Are you dead? - Lame he's breathing.

Probably not a beggar since he's in suit, perhaps a Syndicate?

Minhee sank in his thoughts without even noticing how he continuously poke the latter with the tip of his green umbrella in the tummy.

In a snap, the umbrella halted. Not because Minhee stopped poking but because of the now firm grip holding it still. Minhee jolted upon realising, he got lost in his thoughts not noticing the guy waking up.

"Jeez dude, you scared me." Minhee griped as he composed himself again.

"No, I didn't," The latter retorted. It sounded like between an obedient fact answer and a flat out deadpan.

"Yeah yeah, I know you didn't mean it, but what are you doing in here," Minhee asked, not wanting to beat the bush anymore. He is just wearing a green polo which is his Subway Uniform and the midnight chills is already creeping on him making him shiver time to time.

"I believe you alive people call it sleeping."

Minhee's face furrowed, he is caught of guard with the blatant answer, coming from an also obvious question. No one to blame, Minhee agreed in his thought.

Before even having a chance to talk back to the stranger, a voice blared from the inside calling. "Minhee are you in there?!"

"Yeah mom, coming in." Minhee shouted back in a little lower tone, just enough to be audible inside. He stood with his hand gripping the strap of his bag pack while the other one is holding his deadly weapon - his umbrella.

Staring at the latter, Minhee's lips straighten which he usually does when making a doubtful decision, "uhhm."

The latter stared back with a stoic face while still sitting in the ground casually like its very normal thing to do, he look so plain and innocent how can this angelic face harm anyone, he looks so, supernatural. Anyone would pity this young guy, sleeping in a cold night outside, and Minhee's heart were also too soft for this.

Anyone one would help him, I'm sure with that face, people would die willingly to come for an aid.

But he's also a beautiful target ( -- literally speaking) for perverts and robbing.

After a long moment of inner debate (about 2 minutes) with a low sigh Minhee offered a faint smile at the other guy and opened the gate wider beckoning the latter to get in, he didn't miss the loud creak but he doesn't care anymore. He simply uttered "Come in."

_____________________

Minhee

"Hello there beautiful boy," My mom greeted the guy with a massive bliss in her tone, I know she's used to dealing with strangers since she meets a lot everyday in the eatery and kindness is her middle name known to everyone - just not to me. Sometimes I wish that I am just her customer.

The guy bowed politely in response, come to think of it I don't even know his name yet and I already invited him in. Dumb.

"Ah so polite beautiful boy, I never heard of you from my boy here, he always mention his friends," My mother continued to chat as I place my bag near the corner and slowly readied her bed. The smell of fabric conditioner blended with the air scenting our tiny living room, she must've just finished doing laundry.

"He's not a friend," I uttered.

Both of them glanced instantly at my direction.

OK was that too harsh? But he's not really my friend - maybe yet?

I shrugged and continue to work on her bed.

Our house is pretty small since the half portion of it is occupied by the eatery, I swear the kitchen is bigger than both my bedroom and the living room combined.

After I finally finished preparing her bed I grabbed all what is left from the pillows and headed towards the two.

"Mom I'm taking him now," I stated. Why does she looks like I rarely bring any people here, it's not like my friend Eunsang and Hyeongjun walks here and even eat here for free often.

"So he's sleeping in your room?" She asked.

It's weird not telling her that this is a complete stranger, and yes he's going to my room.

"Unless you want him to sleep here? - But No, I need to talk with him so rest now mom, goodnight," I kissed her forehead and tapped the guy's shoulder to follow into my room.

I don't know what they talked about, but judging this guy, I know he would barely answer my mom's nonstop blabbering.

He looked straight at me once we entered my room. The once warm atmosphere became quite cold when the door of my room closed behind my back.

Now where do I start?

"Uhm, what's your name and what are you doing outside this late?" I asked as i sat on my bed, he stood near the door still. His posture is so well formed to go unnoticed, his suit gives a compliment to his wide broad shoulders - compared to mine, I admit I slack.

"I'm Cha Junho of Seoul no #456." Weird, is that his I'd? His answer sounded so obedient, it gives me chills.

It almost sounded like I'm interrogating him when I was just asking a very simple question.

"Again what were you doing outside?" I asked again, this is just the only question that just bugs me.

He stared back with the same flat intent, his brows furrowed. Is he confused?

"Sleeping," he answered.

?...?

"OK, what I meant is why are you outside? Aisshh never mind," I huffed, I had enough of that. "Where do you live?"

I was expecting another weird answer but he is silent, he always obediently drop an answer no matter how timid or nonsense but this time he was silent, his eyes is always so plain but this time I saw a hint of, sorrow.

I see, so that's the issue here.

"Did you runaway?"

"Or kicked out?" I hesitantly asked, it's not like I'm prying but I think I am in the place and have the proper rights to ask.

\- he nodded.

I don't know but something struck me, maybe because I know, I know the feeling where you have nowhere else to go. When my father died our life also fell to the muddy ground my mom was once also very sick to work so our house eventually got sold out when we lost all of our money for her meds, we had nowhere else to go for those years - ah I should stop remembering those.

"Uhm you can stay the night here." I offered. "Well, if you turn out to be a robber there is nothing to steal here still. But you look damn rich," I somehow believed that a chauffeur will come looking in no time.

He nodded in response.

It's weird but his face seems to show no acknowledgement, no expression at all, it's blank, so blank, like a robot.

"So you're Junho right, I'm Minhee, Kang Minhee, call me in any way you like." It wouldn't kill me to make friends with him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss x1, there's a few Deulcha shipper but that's not the case. What I hoped for is for Oneits to not give up on X1 or what ever may happen to them :)


End file.
